In the prior art, a capacitive touch screen comprises a plurality of columns of first sense units and a plurality of rows of second sense unit. In each column of first sense units, every two adjacent first sense units are connected by a first connection pattern, and in each row of second sense units, every two adjacent second sense units are connected by a second connection pattern.
Currently, in order to reduce an overlapped area of the first sense unit and the second sense unit and further reduce a parasitic capacitance generated from the overlapped area, in the capacitive touch screen, a structure between connected first sense units and a structure between connected second sense units generally adopt the following structures. A first manner is that every two adjacent first sense units of each column of the first sense units are generally connected by a conductive layer pattern which is disposed in a same layer as the first sense unit and has an integral structure, and every two adjacent second sense units of each row of the second sense units are generally connected by a metal bridge. A second manner is that: every two adjacent first sense units of each column of the first sense units are generally connected by a metal bridge, and every two adjacent second sense units of each row of the second sense units are generally connected by a conductive layer pattern which is disposed in a same layer as and has an integral structure with the second sense unit.
However, in the above-mentioned touch screen, when the first manner is adopted to dispose the first sense units and the second units, each column of the first sense units has a larger resistance and a length of the metal bright between the every two adjacent second sense units of each row of the second sense units is too long, to affect a touch effect of the touch screen and a display effect of a display device having the above-mentioned touch screen. When the second manner is adopted to dispose the first sense units and the second units, each row of the second sense unit has a larger resistance and a length of the metal bright between the every two adjacent first sense units of each column of the first sense units is too long, to affect a touch effect of the touch screen and a display effect of a display device having the above-mentioned touch screen.